efunleadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Camp
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Your troops are stationed in Army Camps. Build more camps and upgrade them to muster a powerful army." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Army Camp takes up a 5x5 space, making it the largest structure in the game. **They continue to function even when they are being upgraded, allowing you to keep your armies at full capacity at all times. ** Troops in the army camp do not act like Clan Castle Troops, as they do not defend your village during siege. **In the Halloween update, Troops would not die/disappear even after one's camps are destroyed. Due to people's support towards keeping this feature, Supercell has made it permanent. Now Troops inside the camp, even if destroyed, don't perish. **The Army Camp is where your troops go when they're done training. Some troops may take up more than one space (Giants, Wall Breakers, Balloons, Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, Minions, Hog Riders, Valkyries, Golems, Witches). Upgrading and building more Army Camps allow more troops to be stored, allowing higher chances of victory in raids. **The maximum amount of housing space you can have for your Troops is 240 (4 Army Camps x 60 spaces). This increases to 275 if you include the extra 35 in a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **The Barbarian King does not take up space in the Army Camps; neither does the Archer Queen. Both Heroes either patrol the village or sleep on their own Altar. **You should not surround your Army Camps with Walls, as they do not need protecting. Also, the Army Camps occupy a lot of space (5 x 5). More walls are needed to contain them when the extra walls can be used to surround defensive buildings that are already inside the wall, strengthening the defense. **It is always preferable to initially build all available Army Camps, and then upgrade the lowest-level ones first. Every time you upgrade (except upgrading to level 2) the camp only gains 5 more housing space and it costs more elixir the more you upgrade. The next level is at least 2.5 times more expensive than the one before it. **Army Camps have a significant amount of health so keeping them in range of a defense (though not inside walls) is a wise strategy. The attacking Troops will spend a considerable amount of time destroying the Army Camps, allowing defensive buildings ample time to fire shots on them. Their physical size is also an advantage as well, as even after enemy troops have destroyed the Army Camp they still have several tiles to traverse to their next target. **The Army Camps can still hold troops while they are upgrading. **Clan Castle troops do not go into the Army Camp when donated and do not take housing space in the Army Camp. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The only significant visual change the Army Camp undergoes is at level 7. ***When initially constructed, the Army Camp is a large open grassy area with a cooking fire in the center. ***At level 2, a bare spit appears over the fire. ***At level 3, a carrot appears on the spit. ***At level 4, the carrot is replaced with a chicken/turkey. ***At level 5, the chicken/turkey is replaced with a pig. ***At level 6, the pig is replaced with a bull and more rocks are added around the fire. ***At level 7, the spit and food disappear. Instead, the cooking fire is surrounded by large black rocks with sharp edges. ***At level 8, the black rocks glow bright red and it has a slight glow around the rocks. The rock on the far right shrinks in size. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Army Camp such as Level, Total Troop Capacity and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Army Camp to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Army Camp is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress.